


Пять раз, когда Стиву и Баки было очень комфортно вместе, и один раз, когда совсем наоборот

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious!Steve/Bucky, Romantic Comedy, Scheming!Tony&Clint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Пять раз, когда Стив и Баки должны были ощущать взаимную неловкость, но не ощущали, поэтому Тони и Клинт решили доказать, что эти двое спят с друг другом





	Пять раз, когда Стиву и Баки было очень комфортно вместе, и один раз, когда совсем наоборот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times Bucky and Steve were Unnaturally Comfortable Around Each Other, and the 1 Time They Weren’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668068) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> Предупреждения: мстительная коммуналка, Стив и Баки любят друг друга, но тупят по-страшному, мастурбация, несколько грубых слов

**1.**  
Остальные Мстители сразу обратили внимание, насколько комфортно Стив и Баки чувствуют себя в компании друг друга. Казалось, они не понимают, что такое личное пространство. Может, дело было в том, как хорошо они друг друга знали. В любом случае, из ситуаций, которые у других вызвали бы неловкость, они выходили не моргнув и глазом.

Баки прожил в Башне Мстителей всего неделю, когда впервые вышел в общую гостиную и пожаловался на ужасное напряжение в плечах. Брюс начал было рассказывать, как справляется, когда его накрывает стрессом, но Баки в ответ буркнул что-то неразборчивое и плюхнулся на пол прямо между ног у Стива, прижавшись спиной к его груди.

Наташа и Клинт обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

Стив отложил в сторону книгу, которую читал, и начал тщательно разминать напряженные мышцы. Баки вздохнул, закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот, почувствовав слабую боль, смешанную с удовольствием.

— Охуенно, — простонал он, подаваясь навстречу рукам Стива.  
Клинт хмыкнул и вернулся к тарелке с хлопьями, куда как раз наливал молоко, — ему стоило больших трудов удержаться от саркастических комментариев, которые сделали бы ситуацию еще более неловкой.

Стив надавил левой рукой на местечко, которое было особенно напряжено, и Баки опустил голову, все еще не открывая глаз.

— Тут?

Баки застонал, расслабившись под его руками:

— Охуенно, Стив.  
Казалось, они не осознают, что обычно мужчины себя так друг с другом не ведут. А может, просто плевать на это хотели с высокой башни. И они не обратили совершенно никакого внимания на Тони, который как раз вошел в гостиную. Тот сбился с шага и поднял брови при виде того, что происходило прямо у него на глазах.

А Клинт сидел, таращась на хлопья у себя в тарелке, и изо всех сил пытался подавить ухмылку, но получалось плохо. Они вообще понимают, на что это похоже?  
Тони заглянул в дверной проем.

— Эй, Бак Роджерс*, вы же в курсе, что теперь экономить не обязательно? — сказал он. — Сейчас есть специально обученные люди: профессиональные массажистки и все такое.

Но тут Стив начать разминать очередную зажатую мышцу, и Баки снова тихо застонал:

— Стив знает, как сделать мне хорошо.

На этих словах Клинт, который, казалось, наконец сумел взять себя в руки, все же расхохотался, оплевав хлопьями все вокруг.

Тони осмотрел общую гостиную, размышляя, зачем он вообще сюда спустился, развернулся на каблуках и вышел, пробормотав:

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь.

 **2.**  
Не сказать чтобы они демонстрировали друг к другу особую любовь, просто постоянно касались друг друга без необходимости: например, на гигантском полукруглом диване, где все Мстители помещались без проблем, только эти двое не отлипали друг от друга.  
Со временем Клинт и Тони поняли, что ни Стив, ни Баки этого даже не осознают — для них пытаться слиться в единое целое было совершенно нормальным.

Клинт хихикал, будто ему было пять. Откровенно говоря, Тони от него не отставал, но все же хотел проверить свою теорию. Например, увидеть, как Стив и Баки не моргнув глазом делятся друг с другом едой из одной тарелки или содержимым своих чашек.

Однажды утром Стив стоял на кухне, растрепанный и не проснувшийся, и прихлебывал кофе из огромной красной кружки. И только он собрался сделать очередной глоток, как на кухню ввалился Баки, волосы которого торчали во все стороны, наплевав на гравитацию. Тони даже не стал отдельно отмечать тот факт, что на нем была надета футболка Стива, которая совершенно очевидно была ему велика. В общем, Баки протянул руку, взял из рук Стива его красную кружку и начал пить кофе огромными глотками, заливая в себя топливо, на котором, совершенно очевидно, работал.

Потом он не глядя сунул кружку обратно Стиву, а тот сделал из нее очередной глоток и пошел к кофейнику за добавкой. Как будто так и надо! Как будто они делают это каждый день! Потому что именно так они и делают.

— А в шкафу куча чашек, чтоб вы знали, — сказал Тони, не отводя взгляд от лица Клинта, которое неудержимо расплывалось в улыбке.  
В ответ Баки и Стив пожали плечами. Синхронно.

— Они лучшие друзья, — сказала Наташа, когда Клинт и Тони загнали ее в угол, пытаясь узнать, что она об этом думает.

— Микробы, — сказал Тони, взмахнув руками, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Болячки. Герпес. Мне продолжать?

— Лучше не надо.

— Послушай, я всего лишь хочу сказать, что они не просто так постоянно друг дружку трогают.

Наташа посмотрела на него, приподняв бровь. Она уже догадывалась, что в ближайшее время вернуться к планированию миссии ей не удастся.

— Они лучшие друзья, — повторила она.

 **3.**  
Баки должен был признать, что Клинт ему нравился. Нелегко найти родственную душу, которая любила бы сарказм так же сильно, но Баки, кажется, удалось. Вот и сейчас, сидя в гостиной Стива, пока тот принимал душ в прилегающей ванной, Баки и Клинт упражнялись в том, кто кого переспорит.

— Да я просто говорю, что сегодня твои волосы особенно пышные.  
Баки нахмурился, подавив желание пригладить волосы рукой.

— Иди в жопу, они у меня всегда такие.

— Неправда.

— В чем твоя проблема?

— Никаких проблем, просто ты сегодня изображаешь Эдварда Каллена.

Баки сдвинул брови:

— Это еще кто? Певец?

Клинт ухмыльнулся: каждый раз, когда Баки или Стив не понимали отсылок к современной поп-культуре, его это ужасно веселило. Развалившись на диване и закинув одну руку на его спинку, он быстро нагуглил фотографии киношного вампира и продемонстрировал их Баки.

Увидев изображение на экране, Баки угрюмо буркнул:

— Вообще на меня не похоже.

— Я уверен, что вы, ребята, пользуетесь одним и тем же шампунем, — сказал Клинт, скалясь во весь рот и просматривая остальные фотографии в поисках самой дурацкой. 

— Какой-нибудь девчачьей штукой.

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Баки, закипая.  
Клинт продолжил веселиться — дразнить Баки ему ужасно нравилось.

— Наверное клубника с киви, — продолжил он. — Подожди, как эта штука называется?..

Баки фыркнул, а Клинт радостно продолжил перечислять запахи, которые обычно считаются типично девчачьими, типа ванили, шоколада и волшебной пыльцы, хотя Баки не был уверен, что такой запах вообще существует.

В конце концов Баки решительно вскочил на ноги, подошел к двери ванной и резко ее распахнул. Комната тут же наполнилась паром и звуком льющейся воды.

— Стив, — сказал Баки, заходя внутрь, — брось мне мой шампунь.

Дверца душевой была совершенно прозрачной, так что Клинт мог полюбоваться удивленным выражением лица Стива. Да и не только им.

— Что? Зачем?

— Тут Клинт меня достал.

Очевидно, это оказалось достаточно веской причиной, потому что Стив ополоснул лицо, взял одну из бутылочек, стоящих на полке, и, открыв дверцу, протянул шампунь Баки.

Выхватив бутылку из руки Стива, Баки буркнул «спасибо«, после чего с победным видом вернулся в комнату и торжествующе сунул добычу Клинту.

— Иди. В жопу, — отчеканил он с гордой улыбкой, не очень понимая, как дело зашло так далеко, с чего ему вообще пришлось доказывать, что он не пользуется женским шампунем?

Но Клинт, кажется, вообще забыл, о чем они спорили. Он сидел на диване приоткрыв рот и уставившись на дверь ванной.

— И что, он просто взял и вошел? — Тони с радостью подхватил сплетню, как только Клинт вернулся в общую гостиную и вывалил эту историю ему на голову.

— Ага.

— А Роджерс повел себя, как будто так и надо?

— Ага.

— Не сказал ему отвернуться и сам не стал прикрываться?

— Неа.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула — ей явно уже надоела вся эта история.

— Да ради бога, они же выросли вместе.

— Ага, выросли. И они давно большие мальчики, — расхохотался Тони, который не мог понять, почему Наташа пытается обломать им веселье.

Наташа даже не подняла взгляд от своей работы.

— И чего, по-твоему, они там не видели?

 **4.**  
Гипотеза о том, что Баки и Стив видели абсолютно все, подтвердилась несколько дней спустя.  
По какой-то необъяснимой причине ежемесячную викторину было решено провести в гостиной Баки, хотя тот возражал, протестовал и возмущался, пока Стив не посмотрел на него как побитый щеночек, доказывая, что никто на свете не может сопротивляться его синим глазам. После этого Баки сдался, буркнув:

— Ладно, черт вас раздери!

Он заперся в собственной комнате: ему не улыбалось заниматься укреплением командного духа при помощи викторин, поскольку он нихрена не знал ответов на вопросы — они почти всегда касались того, что произошло после сороковых годов двадцатого века.

И он оказался прав. В игре оказалось всего несколько вопросов о событиях, случившихся до семидесятых, и с каждой новой карточкой, которую доставали из колоды, фишка Стива все сильнее отставала от остальных на игральной доске. Хуже него был только Тор, которому не удалось продвинуться ни на один шаг. Но он все равно радовался воинскому братству и укреплению командного духа. Ну или как-то так.

Стиву достался вопрос о «Звездных войнах», на который он ответил так расплывчато и невнятно, что ему присудили одно очко из жалости.

— А вот этот задание специально для тебя, Стив, — сказала Наташа, которая весь вечер пыталась ему помочь, подсовывая подходящие вопросы. — Как называется кинолента про войну, получившая «Оскар» за лучший фильм в 1930 году?

— Какой странный вопрос, — сказал Тони подняв брови. — Ты это сейчас на ходу придумала, чтобы ему подыграть?

Шестеренки в мозгу у Стива закрутились со страшной скоростью, потому что он знал ответ на это вопрос! Знал! Его затопили воспоминания о кинотеатре, в котором пахло сыростью, несвежем попкорне и о Баки, сидящем слева от него. Они вместе ходили смотреть тот фильм. Он помнил свои ощущения: , казалось, он наблюдает что-то очень важное, словно история разворачивалась у него перед глазами. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от экрана.

— Черт, — сказал Стив и потер бровь. — Спорим, Баки помнит.  
— Эй, это жульничество! — крикнул Тони в спину Стиву, который уже скрылся в коридоре. — Просто можно вставлять в энциклопедию как иллюстрацию к статье «Жульничество»!

— Он отстает от тебя на четырнадцать клеточек, — сказала Наташа. — Позволь ему выиграть этот ход.

Стив чуть не бежал по коридору, не прислушиваясь к перепалке Тони и Наташи. Адреналин и чистая радость оттого, что он наконец-то сможет ответить на вопрос, заставили его забыть о манерах, поэтому он не стал стучать, а просто распахнул дверь в спальню Баки.

— Баки! Слушай, как назывался... ой...

Стив замер в дверях, но ему отлично было видно, чем занимается Баки, лежа на кровати. Его джинсы были спущены ниже колен, футболка задрана до подмышек, а на лице застыло выражение удовольствия... Потому что он дрочил.

Заметив наконец его позу и звуки, которые он издавал, Стив сказал:

— А, ладно, я просто...

— Не, подожди, — выдохнул Баки, не замедляясь ни на секунду. — Я почти все.

После этих слов у него вырвался долгий стон и он кончил, запрокинув голову и забрызгав себе грудь.

Закинув руку на лицо и прикрыв глаза, он тяжело дышал, переживая оргазм. Потом глубоко вздохнул и спросил:

— Ладно... Что ты хотел?

Стив снова чуть не запрыгал от возбуждения, словно ничего не видел. Будто не стал свидетелем того, как его лучший друг только что обкончался у него на глазах. 

— Помнишь, мы ходили на фильм, который получил «Оскар»?

— Ммммм... — неуверенно протянул Баки.

— Мы посмотрели, а потом пошли к Молли есть бургеры, потому что перед этим тебе как раз выдали зарплату. Ты заказал здоровенный шоколадный молочный коктейль, а потом жаловался, что мозги отморозил.

После этих слов Баки сел и заулыбался, у него словно лампочка над головой зажглась. 

— А, точно! — Тут он осознал, что все еще вымазан спермой, и скорчил недовольную рожу: — Фу, блин. Кинешь мне полотенце?

Стив огляделся, нашел и бросил Баки темное полотенце, которое тот поймал одной рукой.

— Как этот фильм назывался?

Взгляд Баки на секунду расфокусировался, пока он пытался вспомнить, не глядя вытирая грудь и живот. 

— Черт, как же оно называлось...

— Что-то про жизнь на фронте, — сказал Стив, размышляя вслух.

И, видимо, этих слов хватило, чтобы подстегнуть память, потому что Баки почти выкрикнул:

— «На западном фронте без перемен»!

— Да! — Стив заулыбался так широко, что у него, наверное, щеки заболели. — Это точно оно!

А потом он развернулся, оставив Баки, который все еще вытирал живот, лежать голого на виду у всех.

— Стив! Закрой, блядь, дверь! — заорал Баки ему вслед.

Стив вернулся.

— Прости, — сказал он, улыбаясь, и закрыл дверь. 

— Я знаю! — воскликнул он, вернувшись в гостиную, где его ждали все остальные. — «На западном фронте без перемен»!

С гордым видом Стив переставил свою игровую фишку на следующую клеточку, совершенно не обращая внимания, как все смотрят на него в совершенном обалдении, причем совсем не потому, что он правильно ответил на вопрос.  
Тони и Клинт синхронно обернулись к Наташе, и в их глазах читалось: «Ну что, все еще считаешь, что мы сошли с ума?»

 **5.**  
Стив и Баки оказались заперты в крошечной квартирке с кухонькой, раковиной и одной кроватью. Это произошло совершенно не случайно: Тони с Клинтом придумали отличный план, который сработал именно так, как надо.

— Конечно, он сработал, — сказал Тони. — Это же был мой план.

Квартирка не была совсем уж крохотной, в ней можно было ходить, не стукаясь локтями, а кроме того там стоял холодильник, забитый деликатесами, и застеленная дорогим бельем кровать. И, само собой, в углу находилась камера, транслирующая картинку на компьютер Клинта, который не отрываясь смотрел на экран.

— Вы оба совсем берега потеряли, — сказала Наташа, когда застала их за этим занятием. — Это слишком далеко зашло.

Тони хмыкнул и ткнул пальцем в сенсорный экран, слегка подняв температуру в комнате. 

— Слушай, мы не говорим, что они спят вместе...

— Но они спят вместе, — закончил за него Клинт, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
Наташа только покачала головой, раздумывая, как ее вообще угораздило стать частью этой команды.

— Вы ведете себя как дети. Вы же это понимаете?

— Да, мамочка, — ответил Тони. — Так и есть, а теперь дай нам поиграться.

Наташе удалось невероятное: она осталась невозмутима и не стала никому ничего ломать.

— И чего именно вы пытаетесь добиться?

— Мы собираем доказательства.

— Ладно, скажем, вы найдете доказательства того, что они спят вместе (я говорила, что вы лезете не в свое дело?), что с того?

— Тогда я окажусь прав, — заявил Тони с апломбом. Клинт кашлянул. — Мы, — поправился Тони. — Мы окажемся правы. Прости, дорогуша.

Наташа не успела ответить, потому что Клинт замахал руками, призывая Тони посмотреть на происходящее на экране. Тот рванул к компьютеру, чтобы увидеть, что Стив и Баки стояли очень близко друг к другу.

— Джарвис, сколько они уже там?

— Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс находятся взаперти уже тридцать пять минут, сэр.

— Сейчас начнут трахаться, — хохотнул Клинт.

Они не сводили глаз со Стива и Баки, которые не подозревали, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Стив поднял руку и запустил ее в волосы Баки. Он провел по волосам раз, другой, словно...

— Черт, — пробормотал Клинт, когда Стив поправил Баки волосы и отступил. — Ложная тревога.

Тут Наташа, которая стояла в другом конце комнаты и о которой все забыли, снова подала голос:

— Мне все еще интересно: вы дождетесь, когда они займутся сексом, а потом что? Будете наблюдать?

Тони посмотрел на нее так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова.  
— Боже мой, конечно, нет! Наблюдать будет Джарвис.

— Прошу прощения, сэр...

— Расслабься, Джарвис, все будет отлично. Это интересно. Считай, я тебе одолжение делаю.

— И в чем же оно, сэр?

Тони поморгал, побарабанил пальцами по ноге и сменил тему.

— Что у них происходит, Бартон?

— Болтают, — ответил Клинт, которому, кажется, весь этот проект уже изрядно надоел.  
— Интересно.

Внезапно нахлынувшая скука, вероятно, передавалась по воздуху, потому что Наташа развернулась и, бормоча себе под нос что-то об инфантильных придурках, устремилась прочь по коридору.

Тони и Клинт остались и продолжали наблюдение еще час, но Стив и Баки только переговаривались и иногда перебрасывались какими-то мелочами от скуки. Тони это быстро надоело, и он делегировал задание Джарвису, у которого не было другого выхода, кроме как согласиться.

Время от времени Тони, продолжая копаться в механизме своего текущего проекта, требовал от Джарвиса отчеты. 

— Не о чем докладывать, сэр. — Таким был ответ Джарвиса девять раз из десяти. В последний раз он сказал: — Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс спят, сэр.

Это заставило Тони оторваться от работы.

— А ну-ка, дай посмотреть.

Джарвис вывел трансляцию происходящего в спальне на северную стену мастерской. Стив и Баки лежали на узкой кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу спинами. Потом Стив повернулся и собственническим жестом закинул на Баки руку.  
Тони смотрел на них, слегка наклонив голову и упираясь рукой в металлическую подпорку.

— Да вы только поглядите на них!

Трансляция на секунду прервалась, а когда возобновилась, стал виден Баки, тесно прижавшийся к Стиву.

— Джарвис.

— Да, сэр.

— Мое сердце этого не выдержит.

— Мне связаться с мисс Поттс?

Тони поморгал и отвел взгляд от изображения на стене.

— Да, пожалуйста.

 **+1**  
Тайное стало явным во время общего собрания. Тони и Клинт, так сказать, уронили всем на головы метафорический молот.

Они обсуждали события прошедшей недели — злодея, которого сумели остановить, преступления, которые удалось предотвратить, и прочие темы.

— Кстати, — сказал Тони ни с того ни с сего, — а когда вы двое собираетесь окольцеваться?

В комнате повисло молчание. Сообразив, что обращаются к нему, Баки поднял взгляд, снова включаясь в разговор. Он обвел глазами комнату и остановил взгляд на Старке.

— Что?

— Тони... — начала Наташа угрожающе, но на нее никто не обратил внимания.

— Ну, вы с Кэпом, — продолжил гнуть свое Тони, обходя стол, вокруг которого все сидели. — Когда состоится торжественное событие?

Баки непонимающе нахмурился и посмотрел на Стива.

— Какое еще торжественное событие?

— Когда вы распрощаетесь с вольной жизнью? — вставил свои пять центов Клинт с веселой улыбкой. — Когда поженитесь?

Комнату накрыла тишина.

Стив и Баки переглянулись с одинаковым выражением недоумения и удивления на лицах.

— Хм, — сказал Стив, поправляя воротник рубашки. — Вы о чем?

— Да ладно тебе, Роджерс. — Клинт, развалившись в кресле, скрестил руки на груди. — В наше время это нормально.

— В Нью-Йорке приняли закон о равных правах на вступление в брак, — пояснил Тони.  
— Теперь каждый, независимо от ориентации, может стать вечно несчастным.

Баки продолжал смотреть на Стива и хмуриться. Но тот умел видеть не только то, что на поверхности, поэтому заметил, как в глазах Баки промелькнула какая-то мысль.

Тор, сидящий с другой стороны стола, просто засиял от радости:  
— Чудесно! Воистину, вы пара, благословенная небесами!

Брюс поочередно посмотрел на Стива и Баки, которым совершенно очевидно было неловко, и перевел взгляд на Тони:

— Пояснения тут точно не помешают.

— Если настаиваешь, — ответил Тони, включив шоумэна, и Брюс сразу же пожалел, что спросил. — Мы все заметили, насколько вы оба запанибрата, — сказал он, указав на Стива и Баки. — Постоянно трогаете друг дружку. Как давно вы знакомы, как мало вас волнуют ситуации, которые у всех остальных вызвали бы неловкость...

Баки нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Назови хотя бы один пример, — предложил он и сразу же понял, что сделал это зря, потому что Тони начал просто фонтанировать примерами.

— Давайте посмотрим: интимный массаж, полный игнор личного пространства друг друга, вы едите с одной тарелки...

— Наташа и Клинт постоянно едят с одной тарелки, — перебил его Баки.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Тони. — А еще они состояли в отношениях.

Наташа потерла лицо.

Стив выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку:

— ...В отношениях?

Но Баки все понял на сто процентов.

— Он хочет сказать, что раз мы делимся едой, значит, мы трахаемся.  
Стив залился краской, и это выглядело бы очень мило, если бы случилось не на глазах у всей команды.

Тони пожал плечами и кивнул:

— Ну да. Но еще я хотел сказать, что в наше время это нормально. Есть целая индустрия гей-порн...

— Так, хватит, я считаю, — сказал Брюс, поднимаясь, чему Стив и Баки несказанно обрадовались. — У кого-нибудь еще есть важные вопросы, требующие обсуждения? Тони, молчи, у тебя уже была возможность высказаться.

Все промолчали, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя после последнего разговора, поэтому Брюс, кивнув, ушел, а за ним потянулись и остальные.

Но слова Тони засели у Баки в голове, он продолжал думать об этом, даже когда они, решив, что на сегодня с них хватит и они никуда не пойдут, развалились на диване в гостиной Стива. Каждый из них занял половину дивана, выполненного в форме буквы L, так что их ноги соприкасались в центре. Они проводили так почти каждый вечер. Но сегодня Баки не мог избавиться от зерна сомнения, которое Старк заронил ему в голову пару часов назад, и вспоминал все дурацкие и не такие уж дурацкие доводы Тони.

Ему совершенно не было нужно, чтобы какой-то наглый болтливый миллионер рассказывал ему о том, что он и так давно знал. Баки сам прекрасно понимал, что пялится на Стива гораздо дольше необходимого. И отлично знал, что влюблен в Стива дольше, чем себя помнил. А нужно ему было, чтобы кто-то, главное не Тони, дал ему волшебного пенделя и заставил хоть что-то предпринять. Потому что не важно, сколько времени прошло, они все еще ничего не сделали. Но притяжение между ними стало таким сильным, что он был точно уверен: Стив чувствует то же самое.

— Так что ты об этом думаешь?

Баки встретился взглядом со Стивом, который сидел на противоположном конце дивана.

— Что я думаю о чем?

— О том, что сказал Тони.

Баки был почти уверен, что Стив умеет читать его мысли. Так было с самого Бруклина. Он опустил голову и уставился на свои ноги, готовый на что угодно, лишь бы избежать внезапной неловкости, которая накрыла его с головой.

— Хрен его знает.

Стив помолчал, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— Ну, по-моему, то, что теперь в некоторых штатах мужчины могут бы вместе, — это  
отлично.

Баки молча поерзал на месте.

— И в этом штате. — Голос Стива звучал настойчиво, он явно хотел что-то донести до него, поэтому Баки поднял взгляд.

— Ага, это...

Стив терпеливо ждал, пока Баки закончит мысль, хотя отлично знал, что тот не сможет этого сделать, когда настолько взволнован. Стив прочистил горло, пытаясь понять, как получилось, что именно он завел этот разговор, хотя до сих пор называл секс «фондю» и нервничал, когда говорил о нем. и 

— Они даже могут вступать в брак...

Они оба задумались над этим, а потом Баки вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. 

— Стив, черт возьми, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь...

Стив согласно кивнул:

— И почему же мы до сих пор ничего не сделали по этому поводу?  
Баки наконец посмотрел на него, всем своим видом давая понять, насколько ему неловко.

— Я не знаю... А надо?

Он сложил руки на груди, отгораживаясь не только от этого неловкого разговора, но и от целой кучи мыслей, переполнявших голову.

Стив поднялся и пересел поближе, но не вплотную, как обычно, а сохраняя определенную дистанцию.

Он посмотрел на свои руки, а потом поднял взгляд на Баки.

— Да... я хочу. — И Стиву явно было неловко, Баки видел это по опущенным уголкам его рта и морщинке между бровями. — А ты хочешь?

Баки чувствовал себя так глупо, будто ему снова двенадцать и он собирался очаровать девочку с хвостиками в магазине сладостей. Но сейчас все было иначе. Он давно взрослый, ему совсем не двенадцать. А это Стив. Его Стив, и теперь, после всех этих лет, он действительно сможет назвать его своим. Баки кивнул, с трудом сглотнув ком в горле, который появился от мысли, что он наконец получит то, о чем так долго мечтал.  
Стив улыбнулся, но тут же уставился на губы Баки, сгорая от нетерпения.

И Баки не знал, что ему делать. Вернее, конечно, знал, но в груди у него зародилась глухая паника. Стив был рядом, прямо здесь, весь сияющий и безупречный. И он был таким всегда: идеальная опора в дурацкой и беспорядочной жизни Баки.

Но сейчас его сердце колотилось, как безумное. Он понимал, что тянется к Стиву через все то расстояние, которое разделяло их последние девяносто лет...

— Блин, чего же я так психую, — выдохнул Баки, не сводя взгляда со Стива. Они оба не шевелились. — Бля...

Стив ринулся целовать его так решительно, что промазал на пару дюймов и попал в угол рта, но это было прекрасно. Баки почувствовал, как призрачный кулак, сжимающий его сердце, наконец разжался.

Баки медленно выдохнул, а потом прижался к Стиву всем телом. В этот раз их губы встретились как надо, и напряжение, которое все еще таилось между ними, постепенно растворилось.

Баки протянул руку и коснулся щеки Стива металлическими пальцами. Ему показалось, что этого недостаточно, поэтому он протянул вторую руку и взял лицо Стива в обе ладони, проводя большими пальцами по скулам, пока Стив мурлыкал что-то ему в губы.

Это было так прекрасно и тепло, и это нужно было сделать давным-давно.  
Стив обхватил Баки за талию и затащил к себе на колени так легко, что у Баки перехватило дыхание. На секунду он испугался, что слишком тяжелый и раздавит Стива, но тут же вспомнил, что на дворе давно не сороковые и они не в Бруклине, а Стив, если захочет, сможет удержать на коленях легковушку. Баки улыбнулся прямо ему в губы.

Стив вопросительно хмыкнул и провел руками вверх по его спине.

Но Баки просто покачал головой и устроился поудобнее у Стива на коленях, словно именно здесь решил провести остаток жизни. И так они и сидели, обнявшись, близко, как никогда раньше.

У них впереди много времени для неловких прикосновений, сильных рук в неожиданных местах и кожи к коже.

Много времени для «Я люблю тебя. Я всегда тебя любил. И я всегда буду тебя любить».

И у Клинта с Тони тоже будет время для того, чтобы дать друг другу пять, потому что они были правы с самого начала. А Наташа успеет закатить глаза, но не сможет скрыть радостную улыбку, потому что Стив и Баки прекрасны вместе.

У Баки будет достаточно времени, чтобы распсиховаться перед витриной с кольцами, прежде чем вспомнить, что денег у них вполне достаточно. И подумать, что ничего не может быть слишком хорошо для Стива, ведь для Баки Стив и есть воплощение всего самого лучшего.

А у Стива будет все время мира, чтобы застыть на месте и уронить ключи, когда, придя домой, он застанет Баки, стоящего в парадной форме на одном колене и протягивающего Стиву тонкое серебряное кольцо. И он будет готов поклясться, что не заплакал, когда Баки надевал кольцо ему на палец, хотя всем, включая его самого, будет отлично известно, что это не так.

Для всего этого еще будет много времени. Но сейчас они просто сидели, обнявшись, и целовались впервые в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Бак Роджерс* — персонаж комикса, вышедшего в 1929 году


End file.
